Sandstone Number Series
The Sandstone Number Series is a series of cars by Sandstone Cars. It consists of 8 sedans. Sandstone I The Sandstone I was introduced in 1949. It included a 4.5-series 900 EPM fusion engine, one of the strongest in the 1949 car line. Capable of 110 mph speeds, it was one of the first 4-wheel drives produced by Sandstone. The Sandstone I featured a very lush luxury interior, complete with heated cup-holders and even television. The Sandstone I was discontinued in 1959 and was replaced by the Sandstone II. Sandstone II The Sandstone II was produced in 1955. It was complete with a 4-series 850 EPM engine, weaker that the Sandstone I due to higher demand for smaller engines. It also wasn't released as a 4-wheel drive. It is the only Sandstone Car without the option of cloth seats (leather only). The interior was more business-like than the Sandstone I. The car included the option of television, built in record player, and other high-end amnesties. It sold at a modest $26,000 in today's money. Sandstone III The Sandstone III was in production from 1966 to 1979. It was a huge success with all sorts of buyers for its 5-series 1000 EPM engine and comfortable interior. The exterior was lifted to look much like the Chrysler 300. The interior was more simple that previous versions. In 1979, a CD player was introduced as an expensive option. The heated and cooled cup holders stayed in the design. Sandstone IV The longest-running car in the series, the Sandstone IV lasted from 1968 to 2004. It was revolutionary for Sandstone, becoming their best car ever. It ran on a 4-series 900 EPM engine. The interior was simple, with the full Sandstone Entertainment System built in. Sandstone V Introduced as a stronger version of the Sandstone IV, the V ran from 1969 to 1988. It wasn't the most successful car in the number series, but it sold well with farmers. It ran on a four-wheel-drive 5-series 1100 EPM engine. The interior was less luxurious than previous versions. Some cars featured extra features mentioned in earlier versions, but most came with the standard features and a wood trim. Sandstone VI In 1972, the Sandstone Number Series introduced the Sandstone VI. It had a 4.5-series 450 EPM engine. The interior was average, with the Sandstone Entertainment System version 5.5. It was the first number series car to include a CD player, and the first to have a drop-down ceiling video screen. Sandstone VII In 1975 production began on the Sandstone VII. It was geared to the off-road districts, with a 5-series 520 EPM 4WD engine. the body was made more streamline than the VI. Besides the engine, the interior was basically the same as the Sandstone VI. Sandstone VIII It wasn't until the mid 1980s that the Sandstone VIII was introduced. The last of the series, it was packed with a 4-series 440 EPM engine. The VIII was geared to a more sporty look, steering the Number Series away from the usual business-like feeling of the cars. The Sandstone Entertainment System was the most advanced of the 1980s. It included a GPS system, CD/DVD/AM/FM sound system, rear LCD screens and the newly started Sandstone Radio, exclusive to Sandstone Cars. See also *List of automobiles by Sandstone Cars Category:Vehicles by Sandstone Cars